Reasons
by DearOTraveler
Summary: There were simply too many reasons why the Baron loved Haru; he could not chose just one. (Drabbles/Oneshots)(BaronxHaru)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters that make up the wonderful 2002 movie, The Cat Returns, do not belong to me; nor does anything that you would be able to recognize. Instead, just about everything, aside from the drabbles, belong to the writers and animators over at Studio Ghibli.

Summary: There were simply too many reasons why the Baron loved Haru; he simply cannot just chose one.

Warning: Major Haru x Baron shipping. Lots of fluff (mostly) and romance.

**A/N: Yay! Another writing challenge! Hopefully this one will be nearly as good as the last..**

Enjoy!

* * *

1\. Rumor

Whispers of their relationship blossoming into more than just a simple friendship quickly spread throughout the large land that was known as the Cat Kingdom. But it was all silenced into truth as the two creatures appeared at the doors of the castle hand in hand, smiling.

2\. Beneath

Under all of that aged, purple fur was once a feline king who had been joyous with his life.

3\. Argue

Neither Baron nor Haru wanted to imagine a time when the two creatures, Toto and Muta, would finally end their endless bickering with a truce.

4\. Arrest

As the newly crowned cat king, Lune, lead away the quiet form of her favorite ginger-colored feline with tightened handcuffs, Haru made a silent vow: she would find a way to prove that Baron was not guilty. She had to.

5\. Color

At the color of green, all shades - but most importantly mint green, her heart swelled; but not for the calmness of the strong color.

6\. Compulsion

Ever since landing eyes on her, the Baron felt a strong desire - no, need - to protect Haru.

7\. Hate

Now, Muta was never one to turn down a plate of food, be it catnip jelly or strawberry shortcake topped with smooth whipped cream. However, there was one piece of food that the white tom cat disliked above the others - almost as much as birds - and it was tea.

8\. Hands

Despite the factor of being two different species, when Baron and Haru held hands, they fit together like a glove.

9\. Winter

The many months of white snow and freezing temperatures also brought along the promise of neatly trimmed pine trees and warm mugs of carefully blended tea.

10\. Trapped

Furry cheeks quickly being drenched in salty tears, Haru stared down at her new, tan paws. She took a long, shaky breath, hoping beyond hope that the Baron would come to the rescue before it was too late.

11\. Fear

As caramel-dyed eyes widened to the size of a small saucer, the Baron found another thing that he did not favor all that much: a frightened Haru. Right then, he silently vowed to protect her from such a traumatizing emotion.

12\. Flowers

Eyes widening in surprise at the large bouquet of colorful flowers, Haru slowly slid her legs over the side of the bed; bare feet not even registering the cold temperature of the wooden floor. Reaching out hesitantly, as if the grand assortment of plants would break apart once touched, Haru brought the flowers to rest just underneath her nose and took a deep breath.

A smile replacing the surprised facade, Haru gazed happily at the many flowers that were wrapped neatly inside a few rounds of white parchment paper. Flowers of all different colors met her eyes; starting with shocking, red roses and ending in elegant, white lilies. However, it neither the beautiful aroma of the bouquet that caught her final attention, nor was it the pattern of delicate flowers. Instead, it was the single, tall form of a bright, orange rose that was place directly in the middle.

Haru smiled and took the attention-catching rose out of its position, twirling it in her pale fingers thoughtfully. The color of the rose filled her with a familiar face, one with feline features and hypnotizing emerald eyes.

_'Baron, thank you.'_ And with one, last glance at the motionless bouquet of flowers, the brunette left the cluttered room; clad with a certain, bright flower tucked safely behind an ear.

13\. Knife

Like a knife, sharp and precise, the brunette had become the sole focus of his adventurous life.

14\. Depart

With not so much as a second glance, Haru had left behind her old, dull life for one that was much more promising.

15\. New

Smiling to himself, it was then, in the midst of his nightly studies, that the Baron realized something: love was an old friend of the heart, not a new face. Hard to forget, but easily gained.

16\. Snow

During the winter season, Muta preferred to not venture too far off from the safe embrace of the Bureau. It was not for the reason of laziness, though rather for the fear of being mistaken for just a bound of cold snow.

17\. Breeze

Closing her eyes in bliss, the smells of different shops and food carts filled her nose; nearly overwhelming her senses with all of the new attractions. Just for the wonderful smells alone, the Crossroads was one of Haru's favorite places to pass time.

18\. Jewel

The Bureau was like a diamond in the ruff; a treasure worth to be hidden in secrecy for its unbelievable beauty and mysterious nature.

19\. Dew

Just like the dew that happily littered the grass in the early morning, each moment in the Bureau offered surprises worth spreading.

20\. Morbid

Friends of the large, white tom cat, Muta, often wondered if his unhealthy admiration for food would be the near-death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters that make up the wonderful 2002 movie, The Cat Returns, do not belong to me; nor does anything that you would be able to recognize. Instead, just about everything, aside from the drabbles, belong to the writers and animators over at Studio Ghibli.

Summary: There were simply too many reasons why the Baron loved Haru; he simply cannot just chose one.

Warning: Major Haru x Baron shipping. Lots of fluff (mostly) and romance.

**A/N: Thanks to all of the people who have read this and especially the review from Guest! It makes me smile, so thank you!**

Enjoy!

* * *

21\. Lie

To nearly everyone, Haru was a horrible liar.

22\. Accept

Since the very beginning, Naoko knew her daughter was going to be nothing short of interesting; but knowing that, it did not make the task any easier to embrace.

23\. Chain

Muta tried again and again to tell Haru that when sticking one's nose in another's business, things do not always go the way you wish; sometimes it results in a horrible domino effect of bad luck.

24\. Save

There was one thing that Haru would never second guess herself on, and that was helping a friend in need. Whether it be from an oncoming truck or the rushing current of a river, it did not matter; she would be there.

25\. Ring

One of the things that Haru admired the most about her mother was her loyalty and commitment towards things; especially when it came to the shiny wedding ring that, even after all those of being a widow, was still on her finger and the promise that went with it.

26\. Glasses

Naoko had a soft spot for things that were colored a shade of red; which was why whenever she needed a change in eye prescription, she never strayed from the familiar shelf in the far corner of the shop.

27\. Delete

It was a thing for Haru, unlike others, she stored away the memories - both quiet and heart-pounding ones - from the adventure to the Cat Kingdom. Something as great as that deserved to stay alive.

28\. Replace

If someone had come up to her weeks earlier and said that her love for the tall brunette, named Machida, Haru would have surely laughed and waved them off; claiming it to be ridiculous.

29\. Phone

Haru sighed, silently wondering why the Bureau did not have another way of communicating aside of showing up at one's doorstep.

30\. Quit

"Maybe you shouldn't give up just yet, Haru."

Turning her head to follow the tawny cat's line of sight, Haru softly gasped in surprise. There, a little ways to the right, stood a line of well-groomed soldiers, who were all clad in bright red uniforms. Seconds later, emerged a familiar purple-furred feline, equally surprised at the scene that was laid out before them.

At that moment, her hopes of returning back to her town were restored, and Haru smiled. She was going home.

31\. December

Haru, for the first time in a while, did not feel so alone during the magical time of Christmas; regardless if her mother was not there with her.

32\. Confess

At every possible moment over the last few days, Haru wondered how she was to tell her favorite red-headed parent that her heart sang for a different profession than she had previously longed to accomplish. After all, it was not an often thing to want to spend the rest of one's days with a feline creation.

33\. Room

Every time that Haru visited the inside of Baron's abode, she was always taken aback by the utter elegance of the tiny house, and the way that the decorations - not just the occupants alone - made you feel welcome.

34\. Denial

Yuki stared longingly at the neatly-groomed prince of the Cat Kingdom, blue eyes sparkling with wishes and dreams that were surely never meant to be. The soft smile that stretched her pure-white cheeks slowly fell into a sad frown as one insecurity after another bounced around in her head - the prince would never fall in love with a servant.

Never had, and never will... right?

35\. Stare

Upon the feline king's head perched a pendant that was made out of a deep purple jewel. It silently watched, waiting.

36\. Lost

Despite everyone's hard work to return her back home safe and sound, they had failed. Whether anyone else realized it or not, a small fraction of Haru was still consumed by the promises of the life of being a feline.

37\. Smile

Hiromi did not know why, but ever since that one morning when Haru had returned home from 'an amazing adventure', her friend's smile no longer reached her eyes.

38\. Need

As the brunette sat there, eyes filled to the brim with salty tears and fingers twisted in long strands of hair, she came to a sudden decision. Throwing the comforter to the floor, uncaring, Haru dashed out of her room with a mind that was flooded with a strong need to see Baron.

39\. Yes

Walking to a light-brown cabinet, the ginger-colored statuette immediately took out two sets of cups and saucers, followed by a large, white and red painted teapot. Glancing once to his left, Baron asked the patiently waiting schoolgirl, "would you care for some tea, Miss Haru?"

Smiling at the scent of freshly brewed tea, said one, Haru, nodded her head in a silent confirmation before adding; "when have I ever turned down a cup of your tea, Baron?"

40\. Bend

Even if he had to bend over backwards, Prince Lune would support his friends no matter the condition.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters that make up the wonderful 2002 movie, The Cat Returns, do not belong to me; nor does anything that you would be able to recognize. Instead, just about everything, aside from the drabbles, belong to the writers and animators over at Studio Ghibli.

Summary: There were simply too many reasons why the Baron loved Haru; he simply cannot just chose one.

Warning: Major Haru x Baron shipping. Lots of fluff (mostly) and romance.

**A/N: Thanks to all of the people who have read this and especially the review from James Birdsong (Guest)! It makes me smile, so thank you!**

Enjoy!

* * *

41\. Boundaries

Sometimes ignoring the limits of a person is the best answer; and with the Bureau, doing so was a way of life.

42\. Fall

One moment, she was kneeling on the tower's lip, staring down in shock and growing fear at the familiar town, which was dozens of feet below her; and the next, Haru found herself tilting, falling down into the clouds as they raced across the dawning sky.

43\. Miles

Despite the welcoming feeling and peacefulness that the Kingdom of Cats easily offered to its inhabitants, there was a much darker secret that the land held. For just beyond the kingdom's borders, where the tall trees and grass fields twisted into odd shapes, lay a castle whose walls were crumbling from neglect and long forgotten secrets.

44\. Link

As days gradually turned into years, the Queen of the Cat Kingdom knew that the love the King held for her was quickly fading.

45\. Remain

Unlike Hiromi, her dearest friend, and for secrets that the she would not tell - partially because most would not believe her, Haru decided to stay in her home town.

46\. Nine

Thanks to a dark brunette, Prince Lune did not have to worry about loosing one of his nine lives.

47\. Escape

Reflecting on the latter moments of her adventure with the Cat Kingdom, Haru often wondered if the Baron's methods of escaping were usually that grand.

48\. Share

If it had not been for Baron asking if anyone else wanted a slice of cake just as Muta had taken out the appropriate silverware, Haru was positive that the white cat would hold no guilt about not sharing.

49\. Break

One of the reasons why Naoko never took to buying expensive china and delicate knickknacks was not because of her paycheck, instead it was due to her clumsy daughter.

The sharp wail of the teapot broke the redheaded woman out of her reverie, and at the sudden noise, she bumped into the counter that was had been resting upon. With a second cry of surprise, Naoko looked down at her feet and was greeted by the messy, and sharp, remains of a bowl. The woman sighed, _'then again, I'm no acrobat either.'_

50\. Haze

Crossing his arms in obvious displeasure, Muta followed alongside the short human, whom he had forced into babysitting. Though his ears swiveled around to point in the direction so he could still hear the conversation, the cream colored cat decided then to stare off into the field that, off in the distance, was covered in a thick haze.

He hoped that the Baron and, unfortunately, Birdbrain would find them soon. Before it was too late.

"Muta! Hurry up!" A familiar voice called, causing him to blink in surprise before rushing up to continue walking alongside Haru. His grumbles of being forgotten floated along the cool breeze as it suddenly rushed through, not stopping until it reached the section of the kingdom that was covered an opaque fog, where it was eagerly swallowed.

If someone had been watching the haze-filled mountain range, one would have considered them to be hallucinating; and it was because the heavy fog seemed to be moving, rolling over the tall grass ranges. After all, that was impossible, right - something inanimate cannot simply move by its own accord? That is... all but this, for the haze carried with not only the fat feline's discomforts, though it also brought with it promise, and _discovery_.

51\. Snowflake

There was one thing that Lune knew for certain: his love for Yuki was unlike any other.

52\. Flame

It was not the complete silence that was coming from the ginger feline that surprised him, instead it was the sudden spark of emotion that filled the other's eyes - complete determination and.. love.

53\. Formal

There was not a day when the Baron did not wear his familiar - and favorite - white suit, red vest, and blue bow tie.

54\. Prepare

Despite having nerves of steel and a vocabulary that would instantly charm someone over, the Baron knew that, no matter what, nothing would have prepared him for the day that he fell in love.

55\. Order

It was official - she did not mix well with order, regardless of the simplicity; somehow, someway, the rules were always broken, and Haru often time found herself in the mix.

56\. Transformation

Haru often wondered what she would look like if she had not made it back home before dawn.

57\. Thanks

Grumbling under his breath, Muta wondered why his friends at he Bureau had to show their thanks in such odd - and annoying - ways.

58\. Summer

The long days of summer not only brought warm weather, but the extended amount of free time; moments, Haru realized, that she would be able to spend at the Cat Bureau.

59\. Tremble

Inwardly, the Cat King was very surprised that, unlike the people that ruled over, the Baron did not cower - not even flinch! - under his multi-colored gaze.

60\. Diamond

Sure, diamonds were pretty, but the type of jewel that completely stole her heart were emeralds.


End file.
